When Fate Finds Two Searching Souls
by celloz rule
Summary: Kensi and Callen's relationship started off in an extremely awkward way: a drunk one-night-stand. But when the two are forced to work together, they see that there is more to each other than they initially thought. Eventually, they start to build a life together.
1. Drinks

"I'll take a beer," Callen yelled out to the bartender. The bar that night was particularly busy, and it was hard to even think over the noise.

"Make that two," a woman said approaching Callen. "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest," G said motioning to the spot next to him.

"I haven't seen you here before," the woman said as she took a sip of the beer she was just handed.

"I don't come here often," G responded.

"Rough day at work, huh," she said staring straight ahead. "Let me guess, you're a cop. No. Special Agent. CIA? FBI? NCIS?"

Callen chuckled. "I don't like to talk about work outside of the office."

"Fine by me, but that gun you're packing says something," the woman smirk. She finally turned around to face Callen. "I'm Kensi. Kensi Blye."

"Callen."

"Nice to meet you, Callen. Say, want another round? On me."

"Sure."

"Marvin, make that two whiskeys please!" Kensi hollered at the bartender.

"On it," the man replied.

"So what do you do?" Callen asked, curious as to what this mysterious woman did for a living.

"I don't like to talk about work outside of the office," Kensi replied with a smirk. "But I'm in between jobs at the moment."

"Ah, I see," G chuckled.

The two drank and talked for a good portion of the night until both of them became completely drunk.

"Why don't I take you home for the night to make sure nothing happens to you," Callen suggested, attempting to be sly.

"I'll go home with you, only because you need the supervision," Kensi retorted, not wanting to come across as desperate.

"Haha. Ok then," he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Shall we?"

The two took a cab to Callen's house where things got heated pretty quick. They were hardly through the front door before all of their clothes were off...


	2. Familiar Face

The next morning Callen awoke with a splitting headache and an empty bed. He rubbed his temples, trying to recall the previous night. It was all a blur. The only thing he could remember was her face. Her long brown hair and her different colored eyes. _What was her name?_ Callen said thinking hard. As much as he tried, he could not remember. Reluctantly, G got up and got ready for work.

* * *

As soon as he had set his bag down on his desk, Hetty appeared behind him.

"Mr. Callen, a word, if you will," she said as she folded her arms in front of her chest. His partner, Sam, gave him a look ok good luck as he made his way to the woman's desk. "Have a seat Mr. Callen. I want to discuss with you the fact that your team is down a member."

"I know, and we are actively working on filling that roll," Callen said as he crossed one leg over the other, getting comfortable.

"It has been filled," the woman said as she waved her hand, summoning someone over. A woman approached the two. "Mr. Callen, this is Kensi Blye. She will be the fourth member of your team."

The two looked at each other in shock. Neither of them had expected a drunken one-night-stand to turn into this.

"Nice to meet you," G said standing up and shaking her hand. He wanted to try to downplay a scene as much as possible.

"Nice to meet you," Kensi said returning the greeting.

"Kensi, you will be partners with Mr. Deeks," Hetty said pointing to the man with shaggy blonde hair. "He is an LAPD liaison that works with our team, but for now, you will be with Mr. Callen so that you can get a feel for how things work."

"Won't you doth join me in ops for an exciting new encounter into the world we call planet earth?" Eric Beale announced from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned his direction.

"English, Beale," Sam yelled up to him.

"We have a dead petty officer," Eric restated.

"Why don't you go with Mr. Hanna and Mr. Beale, Miss Blye. Mr. Callen will join you in a moment," Hetty instructed. The woman followed the men upstairs to ops, leaving Callen and his superior at the desk. "Mr. Callen, I want you to keep and eye on her. Pay attention to her every move."

"Sure, but why all of the precaution all of a sudden. You weren't that way with Sam or Deeks?" Callen retorted.

"Just, keep an eye on her," Hetty said. "You may go now." There was no winning this battle. He would just have to bite the bullet.


	3. To the Victor, Go the Spoils

The doors to Ops opened and closed as Callen entered the room.

"What have we got?" he asked as he joined his team.

"Petty officer Andrew Bedell was shot this morning at this café at the corner of 5th and Park," Eric said pulling up the petty officer's file.

"A camera across the street caught a black Altima speeding away from the building just moments after shots were fired," Nell said as she typed in her tablet. "I've managed to track it to this ware house."

"Anything else?" Sam asked leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not at the moment. CSI is there now, but the wife won't talk to the police," Nell informed.

"I'll take Kensi to the café. You and Deeks can check out the ware house," Callen stated.

"I though I was with Deeks?" Kensi interjected.

"For now, you're with me," G retorted. Beale and Nell turned around awkwardly and returned to their desk.

"I'm sending you the address now," Nell replied.

"Thanks," Sam said as the four left Ops.

* * *

"You know you can talk, right?" Callen said jokingly as they drove through LA traffic. Kensi gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'd rather not," she said as she hugged herself tight.

"Alright," Callen replied, not wanting to push her. Both of them were thinking about the previous night. There was a long moment of silence before Kensi spoke up.

"I'm sorry for last night," she blurted out.

"What are you sorry for?" G asked, remaining calm.

"I was out of line."

"It was a one night stand. It's not like there is a book of rules for it. It just so happened that we now work together." Kensi looked at him confused. Was this man not feeling the awkward tension? She shrugged and stared out the window. "I'm not saying it was a terrible night. Quite the opposite," he chuckled. Now Kensi was really confused.

"Can we just sit in silence until we get there?" Kensi asked as she reached to fumble with the radio.

"Sure," Callen said smiling at her attempt to end the conversation. He honored her wishes, and sat in silence until they pulled up to the café.


End file.
